Se necesita asesora del hogar
by ArokuRaita
Summary: El hogar de Saitama es un desorden, por lo que el héroe decide contratar a una chica que haga el aseo. Sin embargo, quien llega es más un problema que una solución... [Crossdressing]
1. La primera (y única) opción

**Se necesita asesora del hogar**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: One Punch Man es de ONE y Yuusuke Murata y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

 **1\. La primera (y única) opción**

\- Necesitamos alguien que haga el aseo- dijo Saitama apenas abrió los ojos. Su departamento era un desastre, con ropa y platos usados en el suelo, restos de comida sobre la mesa y una fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles.

\- Sensei, ¡lo lamento mucho! No había podido últimamente, debido a la gran presencia de kaijins, pero me pondré al día de inmediato- exclamó Genos, analizando el recinto con sus cámaras oculares.

\- Pero... ¡Eres un héroe clase S!

Luego de unos segundos, Genos sacó su libreta y comenzó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sensei, no entiendo su razonamiento, así que trataré de analizarlo...

\- Mejor escribe un anuncio que diga "Se necesita asesora del hogar"- Saitama recordó los 'maid café' y no pudo evitar agregar - "Uniforme de criada requerido".

Genos lo miró, extrañado.

\- Si coloco eso, muchas candidatas pueden sentirse intimidadas u ofendidas, sensei.

\- En ese caso, que sea opcional- suspiró el héroe calvo.

* * *

"He entrenado durante varios meses para ser más veloz que Saitama. Creo que, por fin, estoy listo para retarlo una vez más", se dijo Sonic mientras se dirigía al apartamento de su némesis. De pronto, se detuvo ante un poste. En él, habían pegado un papel que decía:

"Se necesita asesora del hogar puertas adentro(tachado) afuera. Uniforme de criada opcional. Debe saber cocinar, limpiar con rapidez, lavar y planchar. Sueldo conversable. La dirección es... [en la Zona Abandonada]. Llamar a Saitama al celular..."

El mismo anuncio estaba alrededor del edificio de Saitama, pero no más allá. "Este tipo es un idiota, ¿no sabe que él y su robot son los únicos habitantes de este sector?", pensó el ninja, sonriendo con desprecio. ¿Valía la pena esforzarse tanto por ser más veloz que Saitama, si en inteligencia lo superaba con creces?

De todos modos, sería interesante conocer la vida diaria del tipo ése, sus entrenamientos, alimentación y filosofía de vida. Una asesora ambiciosa podría sonsacar su secreto mejor guardado, ¡el de su fuerza y velocidad extraordinarias!

Siguió caminando hacia el apartamento del pelado, cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvo... Y salió corriendo hacia los distritos más céntricos de ciudad Z. Tenía una idea.

* * *

\- Hace una semana pusimos los anuncios y aún no viene nadie - se quejó Saitama.

\- Yo recorrí toda la ciudad pegando carteles. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no mencionar la dirección, pues la gente sabe que queda en la Zona Abandonada de Ciudad Z, sensei - respondió Genos.

\- No seas tonto, tienen que saber dónde queda el departamento.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Genos abrió, encontró a una 'mujer' de cabello negro, ojos azul claro, complexión delgada, poco busto... y estaba vestida como una criada.

\- Buenas tardes. Vengo por el aviso, me llamo Velocidad de... de Limpieza... Sonia. Mucho gusto.

Genos entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿"Velocidad de Limpieza Sonia"? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Tengo una microempresa de aseo, ¿vale?

\- Disculpe, señorita, pero usted me recuerda mucho a una persona muy molesta y pervertida que siempre acosa a mi sensei...

El joven disfrazado se sonrojó y, de pronto, Genos sintió que su mejilla izquierda ardía. Le habían dado una cachetada muy rápida.

\- ¡Usted es un insolente! ¿Cómo puede hablarle así a una dama?

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa afuera? ¿Quién es, Genos? - exclamó Saitama, acercándose a la entrada.

\- Estoy aquí por el aviso de asesora, señor - respondió Sonic. Cuando Saitama le vio, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡Ah, buenas tardes! Me alegro que haya venido... ¡Y viene vestida de criada! Está contratada. Pase, pase.

El apartamento seguía siendo un desastre y Sonic tuvo que reprimir una arcada cuando vio los restos de comida desparramados por la mesa y el suelo. "¿Cómo pude pensar que esta era una buena idea? Además, no parece que tenga dinero", se reprochó.

\- Genos le explicará cómo funciona nuestro hogar - dijo Saitama, mientras dedicaba su atención a un manga.

\- ¿Está bien contratarla sin hacerle una entrevista, sensei? - consultó el cyborg, bajando la voz.

\- No tenemos más opciones, ¿no?

Genos asintió y, dirigiéndose a 'la joven', empezó:

\- A las 10 de la mañana, Saitama-sensei se levanta. A las 10.15 toma desayuno y entre las 10.30 y las 11.00 realiza una investigación a través de los medios de comunicación. Luego sale y, a las 14 horas, almuerza. Después de las 16 horas, sale nuevamente a combatir el mal y vuelve a las 20 horas, para cenar y revisar las noticias de la televisión. Todas las semanas, cuando hay venta especial, va a comprar al konbini más cercano y trae frutas, verduras, arroz, huevos, carne, leche...

\- Creo que es suficiente, Genos.

\- Como diga, sensei. Respecto del dinero... - Genos sacó un fajo de billetes de 10.000 yenes de su bolsillo. Sonic sonrió.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no hay problema - exclamó el ninja alegremente. Luego, se puso serio y agregó: - No tengo dónde ir, ¿puedo quedarme acá? ¿O en el departamento del lado?

\- Al lado está bien - dijo Genos, mientras que Saitama respondió, al mismo tiempo que su discípulo: - Acá está bien.

Los dos se miraron, extrañados. Con un gesto, Sonic le restó importancia al tema y decidió quedarse en el departamento contiguo. Eso haría una mujer. Además, le daba asco compartir un espacio tan sucio y reducido con sus adversarios.

\- Entonces, mañana empiezas con tu trabajo. ¡Un gusto conocerte, Sonia-chan! - se despidió Saitama, feliz. Genos sólo asintió. Sonic falseó una sonrisa, que desapareció apenas salió del apartamento. "'Sonia-chan'... Ya verás cuando te supere, maldito Saitama", pensó el ninja.


	2. Un punto débil de Saitama

**Se necesita asesora del hogar**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: One Punch Man es de ONE y Yuusuke Murata y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

 **2\. Un punto débil de Saitama**

\- Bueno, Sonia-san. Aquí están todos los implementos de aseo para que hagas tu trabajo- dijo el cyborg, mostrándole una caja llena de productos de buena calidad. Se notaba que él era el encargado de esa tarea. Tratando de ser educado, el ninja le agradeció.

\- ¿Hay algo con lo que deba tener cuidado, Genos... san?

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a recitar una amplia lista de recomendaciones con la ropa de Saitama, su vaso para enjuague bucal y un sinfín de elementos relacionados con el calvo que Sonic no pudo memorizar. Finalmente, el joven de pelo negro sólo asintió y fingió una sonrisa amable.

Cuando Saitama y Genos salieron debido a un llamado urgente, Sonic se tiró sobre el futón a ver televisión. "Quizás Saitama sea más rápido que yo, pero no es un ninja, así que sigo siendo el ninja más rápido del mundo", pensó, satisfecho.

Sólo a eso de las 13.30 horas se puso en campaña para asear el departamento. No dejó ningún rincón sin limpiar y sólo tardó 5 minutos. Luego dejó la ropa lavando y se puso a cocinar. Estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando los héroes regresaron para almorzar. Genos inspeccionó el aseo con sus cámaras oculares, pero el dueño de casa no prestó atención.

\- ¡Oh, huele muy bien, Sonia-chan! ¿Qué hiciste para comer?

\- Sapos y culebras.

Genos se le acercó, molesto.

\- Esa no es forma de hablarle a Saitama-sensei, ¡pídele disculpas!

Saitama lo tomó de la polera y lo sentó.

\- Relájate, Genos. Alguna vez me dieron esa respuesta cuando niño. Es normal.

\- Pero... Sensei, usted ya no es un niño. No merece ese trato.

"Vaya, este robot mima muchísimo a Saitama", se dijo Sonic, mientras volvía a la cocina y vertía el contenido de la olla en tres platos.

\- Sonia-chan, ¿no comerás con nosotros? - preguntó el calvo cuando el ninja entregó los platos y se dirigió con el suyo hacia su apartamento.

\- Ah, no, Saitama...san. Prefiero comer en mi hogar - se disculpó, rogando para que le permitieran irse.

\- Bueno, supongo que aún te falta acostumbrarte a nuestra compañía. Nos vemos más tarde, entonces. - Luego miró su plato, exclamó '¡Itadakimasu!' y se olvidó del resto.

* * *

"Pensé que iba a tratar de retenerme en su apartamento", se dijo Sonic mientras comía. El plato le había quedado exquisito, pero algo le impedía disfrutarlo.

De verdad, Saitama era diferente a la gente que había conocido. No había dicho nada sobre el aseo y no le había molestado la respuesta de los sapos y culebras. Al parecer, su fuerza no era sólo física. Quizás hasta su evidente estupidez era una trampa para enmascarar un intelecto superior... "No, eso lo dudo en serio", pensó Sonic.

Cuando terminó, llevó su plato a la cocina, lo lavó y luego fue a lavarse los dientes. Al mirarse al espejo del baño, no pudo evitar enojarse.

"¿Por qué no insistió en que me quedara con ellos? ¿Habrá descubierto algo? ¿Acaso no me encuentra guapa?". Sólo después de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que ese último pensamiento no estaba bien.

\- ¡AARGH! - gritó.

* * *

Al regreso, el ninja lavó los platos y ordenó la mesa. Cuando llegó el turno de colgar la ropa, Genos le quitó la cesta y fue él a colgarla. A veces tomaba algunas prendas y les lanzaba un líquido con uno de sus dedos, o les aplicaba calor.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó Sonic a Saitama.

\- Dice que le hará un tratamiento impermeabilizante a mi traje. Lo único que espero es que no lo encoja... ¡Ah! A todo esto, te felicito por tu trabajo, Sonia-chan. La comida estuvo deliciosa y la casa está muy limpia y ordenada, y eso que llevas menos de un día. Me alegra que estés acá.

Sonic no supo qué responder. La gente solía agradecerle con dinero, no palabras, y menos con una actitud tan despreocupada. Se sonrojó, graznó un 'Ah, vale' y se fue a la cocina. Saitama la observó, atento.

\- ¿Pasa algo, sensei? - consultó Genos cuando terminó de colgar la ropa.

\- No es nada. Sólo pensaba en lo bien que trabaja Sonia-chan.

Genos revisó nuevamente el departamento con sus cámaras oculares.

\- Es verdad. Además, es muy veloz. Me recuerda un poco a ese ninja que siempre lo persigue...

\- ¿Panic? ¡No la compares con ese tipo! Sonia-chan es mejor - exclamó Saitama. En la cocina, Sonic prestó atención, nervioso. ¿Y si lo descubrían?

\- Pero tiene un rostro muy parecido, la misma sombra bajo los ojos, el peinado es similar... Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que era Sonic disfrazado de mujer.

"¡ARGH, maldito cyborg! ¡Maldito mil veces!", gritó mentalmente la criada en la cocina. Casi se le cayó un vaso, pero alcanzó a atraparlo.

\- No seas tonto, Genos. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- Según mis cálculos, es posible que lo haga para obtener información privilegiada sobre su filosofía de vida, sus hábitos, su alimentación y su entrenamiento. Incluso podría infiltrarse para atacarlo o envenenarlo. Sensei, usted es el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra, pero no sé si su sistema digestivo es igual...

"Oh, sería bueno probar esa teoría", sonrió Sonic en la cocina.

\- Genos, creo que estás exagerando. Puedo comer casi cualquier cosa. Además, supongo que Sonic estará entrenando para vencerme o algo así.

\- Y luego vendrá a molestarlo. Si lo veo de nuevo, me desharé de él.

\- ¡La última vez que lo hiciste, casi destruyeron mi casa! ¡Te lo prohíbo! - Luego, el calvo soltó una risita - Aunque... ¿te lo imaginas vestido de mujer?

Genos lo miró, impertérrito.

\- Sí, creo que sería como Sonia-san.

\- Vamos, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?

\- No sé si esa función está integrada en mi base de datos. Pero supongo que, si Sonic fuese mujer, seguramente, tendría el perfil de una acosadora y una pervertida, y utilizaría vías obscenas y lujuriosas para atacarlo.

\- Hey, ¿te das cuenta de lo bien que suena eso?

"¡¿Qué está diciendo ese montón de chatarra?! ¡Yo no sería así! Además, ¡maldito pelado! ¿Cómo se atreve? Me vengaré, lo juro...", pensó Sonic, furioso.

* * *

Esa noche, la cena preparada por Sonic fue abundante. El cyborg consumió la misma cantidad de siempre, pero Saitama devoró casi todos los platos. El ninja apenas probó bocado y observaba al calvo con una sonrisa mal reprimida.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Sonia-san? - preguntó Genos, suspicaz.

\- Oh, sólo me halaga que Saitama-san encuentre tan rico lo que preparo- confesó Sonic, riendo a carcajadas por dentro.

No había escuchado que los kaijin se pudieran comer, así que decidió descubrirlo mientras los héroes estaban fuera. Armado con una katana y su traje de ninja, Sonic buscó a los monstruos más asquerosos que aparecieron en el sector abandonado y los cercenó por completo. '¡Mi carne y piel son venenosas! ', gritó uno antes de perecer. Sonic le dedicó una de sus sonrisas infantiles y replicó: '¡Tanto mejor!'. Luego, sazonó y cocinó la carne hasta que tomó una apariencia normal.

Eso era lo que estaba comiendo Saitama. Sólo esperaba que Genos no se diera cuenta. Si no, todo el plan fallaría.

\- ¿No comerás más, Genos?

\- No, sensei. Mi sistema digestivo no puede procesar demasiado alimento.

\- ¿Y tú, Sonia-chan?

\- Estoy bien con la verdura, gracias.

\- Estás muy delgada, come carne - insistió el pelado, acercándole el plato con la comida venenosa. La 'criada' dudó.

\- ¿O acaso tiene algo malo? - murmuró Genos.

Tendría que arriesgarse para no levantar sospechas. Sonic tomó un pequeño trozo bajo la atenta mirada del cyborg y se lo echó a la boca. Lo tragó casi sin masticar.

Saitama sonrió. Sonic también, a duras penas.

Esa noche, el ninja pasó toda la noche en su baño, con unos retorcijones horribles. Al día siguiente, al hacer el aseo en la casa de Saitama (quien se veía un poco pálido, pero nada más), descubrió dos cosas: 1) que su rival también había pasado una noche similar en el baño, y 2) que su sistema digestivo no tenía superpoderes. Sonic tomó una mopa, se puso dos pares de guantes en las manos, lanzó una palabrota y comenzó a limpiar.


	3. Un quiebre

**Se necesita asesora del hogar**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: One Punch Man es de ONE y Yuusuke Murata y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

 **3\. Un quiebre**

\- Sonia-chan, hoy vendrán unos amigos a cenar. ¿Me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas? - preguntó Saitama durante la mañana.

La verdad es que Sonic estaba aburrido, así que la idea le pareció bien. También podría ver cómo se desenvolvía el héroe con el resto de la gente, porque al menos en su casa era un tipo promedio. No había descubierto algo interesante o gracioso. Incluso espió el diario de anotaciones de Genos, pero sólo encontró reflexiones sobre nimiedades. De todos modos, el cyborg lograba encontrar sabiduría en ese tipo de cosas, por lo que fue una lectura entretenida.

\- Claro, Saitama-san. ¿Está bien si voy con este atuendo?

\- Quizás llames la atención, pero si no te molesta, no hay problema.

"Soy un ninja, odio llamar la atención... Pero olvidé comprar ropa de mujer junto con este estúpido traje. Habría sido demasiado vergonzoso", pensó Sonic, tratando de olvidar ese momento.

Caminaron hacia la entrada (cerrada con candados y cadenas) que separaba a la Zona Abandonada del resto de Ciudad Z. Sonic estuvo a punto de saltar la reja, cuando vio que Saitama abría los candados y corría las protecciones para dejarla pasar. "Rayos, ¡estuve a punto de delatarme!" y "Qué caballero" fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del joven. El último le preocupó mucho.

Llevaba varios días trabajando para Saitama, con su traje y cofia de criada, cuando Sonic notó que esas prendas y el trato que los héroes le daban estaban afectándole. Si lo sumaba a los golpes que el pelado le había dado en la entrepierna hacía tiempo, sentía que se estaba... feminizando. 'Sonia-chan' tomaba el control de su mente más a menudo. Y era terrorífico, porque sólo tenía esos cambios cuando estaba con Saitama.

Caminar hacia el konbini fue toda una odisea. Sonic notó que tanto hombres como mujeres la miraban de pies a cabeza, mientras que sólo los niños se fijaban en el hombre más rápido de la Tierra... por su calva.

\- Tío, ¿ella hace cosplay? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Por qué es tan linda? ¿Por qué eres pelado?

\- No soy tu tío, ella no hace cosplay, es mi asesora del hogar, no sé por qué es linda, ¡no me digas 'pelado', mocoso insolente!

Sonic no pudo evitar reírse. Fue un sonido muy femenino y dulce, pero no le importó. Quizás fuera buena idea darle más libertad a Sonia, al menos por un rato.

\- Sonia-chan, ¿también te ríes de mi calva? - preguntó molesto el héroe, luego de alejar a los niños.

\- No, es que me llama la atención lo desconocido que es. Si supieran...

\- Si supieran, no habría héroes. Las personas que se esfuerzan por mejorar y hacer justicia, como Munen Rider, perderían su propósito y me odiarían.

Sonia se puso seria y agregó, con voz un poco despectiva:

\- O sea que es un hombre bueno que piensa en la humanidad, después de todo...

El calvo se volvió a mirarla.

\- No, sólo quiero tener tiempo para mí. Pero si quieres pensar que lo hago de bueno, también es cierto: no quiero quitarle a nadie su deseo de progresar.

Luego siguió caminando. Sonia tardó un par de segundos en seguirlo.

* * *

La gente seguía observándola en el konbini. La criada tenía las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y no despegaba los ojos del suelo. Cualquiera podía pensar que era por timidez, pero la verdad es que le irritaba mucho que fuese Saitama quien la mirara más. En todas las ocasiones que alzó la vista, descubrió que él ya tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. ¿Acaso no la veía todos los días en su casa?

\- Si hubiese sabido que te molestaba tanto ser el centro de atención, no te habría invitado a venir, Sonia-chan - murmuró el calvo con una sonrisa. Sonia bufó.

\- No creí que fuese a pasar esto.

\- Qué extraño, si eres una chica muy guapa...

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más, ¿era posible? "No me gusta mucho ser 'Sonia-chan'. No frente a este tipo", pensó el ninja.

Una vez en la caja, la joven empezó a sacar todos los productos del canasto mientras Saitama buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos. El dueño del local, un hombre entrado en años, los pasó todos por el lector de código de barras. Al terminar, miró sonriente a Sonia y dijo:

\- Son 2.000 yenes, pero puedo dejártelo en 1.800 si aceptas salir conmigo, jovencita.

Sonia frunció el ceño. "Puaj, ¿salir con un viejo? Ni soñarlo. Pero es un descuento... ¿qué dirá Saitama?". Insegura, observó al héroe con el rabillo del ojo. El calvo miraba con seriedad al dueño del konbini. Siempre era extraño ("excitante", murmuró su Sonia interna) ver sus rasgos afilados en vez de la cara de tonto que solía tener.

\- Ella está conmigo, señor. Aquí tiene sus 2.000 yenes.

El hombre rió.

\- ¡Un novio celoso! Lo siento, joven. Pero deje que la señorita decida.

Los dos hombres se voltearon a mirarla. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? ¿Y por qué su maldito rival se veía tan bien cuando hablaba en serio?

\- Yo... estoy con Saitama...san.

Riendo otra vez, el dueño de la tienda confesó:

\- Sólo estaba bromeando. Que tengan un buen día.

\- Igualmente - respondieron los jóvenes. Saitama salió primero, con Sonia detrás.

\- Pensé que iba a aceptar el descuento... - dijo la criada, aliviada. Sin embargo, el héroe se detuvo y, sin mirarla, replicó:

\- ¿De verdad crees que caería tan bajo por 200 yenes?

Sonia no supo qué responder. Regresaron al apartamento sin decir palabra.

* * *

En la tarde, la criada preparó la comida para recibir a los invitados, ordenó el recinto e intentó pedirle disculpas a Saitama, pero éste se había quedado dormido en el futón, con un manga sobre el pecho. "No sé para qué me preocupo tanto. Es mi rival y me mantiene estancado. Da lo mismo lo que piense de mí", se dijo, ignorando el asunto. Al fin y al cabo, sí había creído que Saitama la entregaría al viejo por 200 yenes menos, y qué tanto. Estúpidos héroes sensibles.

En eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Fubuki, Silver Fang y King.

\- ¿Oh? No sabía que una señorita vivía con Saitama... - dijo el maestro Bang, sorprendido.

Fubuki la miró despectivamente. La criada hizo lo mismo.

\- Soy su asesora del hogar. Me llamo Ve... Sonia.

\- ¿Es mi idea, o tiene un ligero aire a Fubuki? - consultó el anciano, divertido.

\- Es su idea - respondieron las aludidas al unísono.

Sólo King se mantenía callado e imperturbable. Observó detenidamente a Sonia, quien lo ignoró. Ya había superado esa etapa durante la salida de la mañana. Además, sólo lamentaba no poder luchar contra él: había escuchado que era el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Si estaba a la altura de Saitama... Se estremeció de emoción.

\- Saitama-san, llegaron los invitados - avisó Sonia. Sin embargo, el dueño de casa siguió durmiendo. La criada carraspeó y, con voz infantil, dijo. "¡Pelado!". El héroe se levantó de inmediato, entre las risitas de los recién llegados que ya habían tomado asiento.

\- ¡No me digas...! Ah, hola muchachos. Me quedé dormido.

\- No te preocupes, Saitama - respondió el maestro Bang. Luego señaló a Sonia, que esperaba con las manos cruzadas cerca de la cocina. - Veo que estás bien acompañado.

\- ¿Eh? - Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la criada y los desvió de inmediato. - Sí, la contraté para que aseara y cocinara mientras Genos y yo no estamos.

\- A todo esto, ¿qué es de él? Pensé que también estaría acá - preguntó Fubuki, tomando una galleta de la mesa.

\- No lo sé, creo que fue donde el Doctor Stench. Ha ido mucho para allá, últimamente.

Sonia miraba con rabia, aunque intentaba que no se notara. ¡Saitama había desviado la mirada! ¿Cómo podía haberse molestado tanto por una estupidez? Tenía ganas de largarse, ya no era entretenido estar ahí. Ganaba mucho más como ninja mercenario. "Ya está, apenas acabe esta reunión, renuncio", pensó, más tranquila.

\- Disculpa, Sonia-san, ¿puedo pedirte más té, por favor? - preguntó Silver Fang. Sonia asintió y llevó más té a la mesa. Iba a retirarse, pero el viejo le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo.

\- ¿Por qué no compartes un poco con nosotros?

\- Soy sólo la asesora del hogar.

\- No creo que Saitama se moleste, ¿no es así?

Saitama hizo un gesto con la mano que significaba 'Hagan lo que quieran', lo que irritó aún más a Sonia.

\- Muchas gracias, Silver Fang-san - respondió la joven, sentándose junto al viejo. A su otro lado se encontraba King, quien seguía mirándola de manera tan intensa que creyó que ya la había descubierto. Sin embargo, Bang fue quien supo su secreto. El antebrazo de la criada era el de un hombre esbelto con músculos altamente entrenados. Su 'chi' también era masculino. De todos modos, el maestro decidió callar. "La vida es muy dura para estas personas, y si Saitama lo aceptó, está bien... O quizás Sonia se lo confiese pronto", se dijo mientras bebía té.

Tal vez ya lo había dicho, a juzgar por la distancia que el héroe calvo ponía entre él y ella. Y no había pasado por alto el interés que King sentía por la joven, la mirada despectiva de Fubuki... Era demasiado complicado.

* * *

Luego de conversar sobre un montón de cosas, beber, comer y jugar algunos videojuegos, fue el turno de levantar la mesa. Sonia recogió algunos de los platos (menos el de las galletas, ése se lo quedó Fubuki), los dejó en la cocina y, al devolverse, casi chocó con King, quien traía más platos.

\- Oh, no tenía para qué molestarse, King-san -murmuró Sonia, nerviosa. La mirada del gigante no había bajado un ápice de intensidad. Estaba segura de que había sido descubierta. "Si me amenaza, lo seguiré y le voy a..."

El héroe la sacó de sus pensamientos asesinos.

\- Yo... sólo quería decirle que es muy linda.

Sonia lo miró boquiabierta.

\- Y... quería saber si... bueno, aceptaría salir... eh, conmigo.

Vaya, la lucha tendría que esperar.

\- No estoy segura, tendría que consultarlo con Saitama-san... -"¿Qué tiene que ver Saitama con esto?", se retó Sonic mentalmente. Su lado 'Sonia' estaba mostrando mucha preferencia por su pelado enemigo. Además, ya había visto su actitud de 'Hagan lo que quieran'. Quizás le daba lo mismo. Y aunque pensaba renunciar, de pronto tuvo deseos de ver qué cara pondría el pelado si veía que su 'Sonia-chan' tenía una cita. Así que corrigió: - De todos modos, si es después de mi horario de trabajo, no creo que haya problema.

King hizo una pequeña mueca con la comisura de sus labios. Parecía sonreír. Qué tipo tan extraño.

\- Me alegro, Sonia-san. Entonces, ¿qué le parece mañana a la noche?

\- Supongo que estará bien, King-san.

\- Puede decirme sólo King.

Sonic ya estaba un poco harto. Sonrió amablemente y pidió permiso para ordenar el resto de las cosas. Cuando llegó a la mesa, vio que estaba todo arreglado.

\- Como tardaste tanto, lo hice yo -dijo Saitama, despreocupado. Al ver que tras ella venía King, frunció el ceño:- ¿Qué hacías en la cocina, King? ¿Estabas molestando a Sonia-chan?

\- No, la invité a salir y aceptó.

Sonia pensó que iba a pasar algo malo. Sin embargo, Bang y Fubuki siguieron tratando de jugar videojuegos, Saitama miró con cara de tonto a King y el héroe le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar su pétrea expresión. "Oh, qué aburrido. ¿Para esto acepté?", pensó el ninja, pero su lado femenino estaba ansioso. Finalmente, el pelado se encogió de hombros y se volteó, sin mirar una sola vez a Sonia.

\- OK. No se queden hasta muy tarde, ella debe trabajar mañana.

\- Vale -contestó King.

Sonia se hundió en un pozo profundo...

...y eso fue terrible, porque obligó a Sonic a comportarse como una chica, cosa que ya no le estaba funcionando. "Sonia-chan, espero que no me abandones mañana en la cita", siseó en su mente.

* * *

\- Hey, Saitama-san, ¿estás enojado o qué? -preguntó el ninja una vez que los invitados se fueron. Sonó más agresivo que antes, pero ya era tarde para corregirlo. Sin embargo, el pelado no pareció notarlo. Le daba la espalda mientras miraba la tele.

\- No es nada, sólo estoy cansado.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, gracias. Quiero estar solo.

\- OK, entonces me retiro. Buenas noches.

Sonic salió del apartamento y, una vez en el suyo, comenzó a estresarse. No sólo por la actitud de Saitama, sino porque no había ni una sola prenda de ropa femenina en su piso, ya era muy tarde para salir a comprar y estaba harto de usar el disfraz de criada (que, dicho sea de paso, comenzaba a oler mal). Tendría que recorrer el resto de los departamentos abandonados. Algo deberían haber dejado las inquilinas que huyeron. Cualquier cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de dos horas de sueño, Sonic pudo observar su botín: un polerón con un dibujo de manga shojo, un cintillo y unos jeans que le quedaron bien de milagro. Primero se colocó su traje de ninja y luego se disfrazó. Por suerte, el conjunto no se veía tan mal para una chica. No entendía nada de eso y esperaba que King tampoco se fijara en esas cosas.

Durante ese día, Saitama no fue a almorzar ni a cenar. Genos tampoco; al parecer, seguía donde el Dr. Stench.

Sonia-chan estaba silenciosa en la mente de Sonic, quien comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que la hora de la cita se acercaba. "Hey, no me dejes a solas con este moai, Sonia-chan... ¿Me oyes? ¡Vamos!". No obtuvo respuesta.

Tampoco la obtuvo cuando King fue a buscarla. El héroe andaba con un polerón con capucha que apenas ocultaba sus rasgos. Sonic sonrió maquinalmente. Esperaba poder fingir que era una chica encantada con la cita.

\- Sonia-san, no sabía que le gustaba esa serie -dijo el héroe luego de saludarla. Miraba su polerón... en el que no había rastro de pechos. Sonic había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Tampoco tenía idea de la maldita serie de la cual hablaba el moai. "Calma, siempre puedo atacarlo", se tranquilizó.

\- Ah, no, es un regalo que me hizo mi... mi hermano. Hace tiempo. Le pedí un polerón rosado y ancho, y me trajo éste. Que me pareció muy lindo, por supuesto...

\- Le queda bien -sentenció King. Luego de una pausa, añadió: -¿Quiere ir a ver juegos de manga y anime?

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa cansina: "Seguro... Y no me trates de 'usted', por favor".


	4. Triángulo

**Se necesita asesora del hogar**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: One Punch Man es de ONE y Yuusuke Murata y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

* * *

 **4\. Triángulo**

"Maldita la hora en que le dije que sí a este pelmazo. Si no fuera por mi estúpida idea de actuar como criada, lo habría golpeado hace rato", se dijo Sonic mientras caminaba junto a King. El héroe no se había percatado de lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de su cita y seguía hablando de videojuegos, manga y anime. Sonreía, así que al parecer lo estaba pasando en grande. A Sonic le dolía la cara por fingir su sonrisa.

Después de recorrer buena parte del centro de Ciudad Z y comer unas hamburguesas ("Muy romántico todo", bufó Sonic para sus adentros), King llevó a su cita a un parque por el cual pasaban muchas parejas. Sonic tragó saliva. King se sentó en una de las bancas y la invitó a sentarse a su lado. El ninja se ubicó lo más lejos posible.

\- Bueno, Sonia-san... Cuéntame más sobre ti... Si quieres, claro -dijo King, moviéndose más cerca de ella.

\- Ah, estee... Son tantas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar -respondió Sonic, alejándose de a poco.

\- No sé, en realidad... Nunca había tenido una cita antes. Puede que mi rostro no lo exprese, pero me siento muy nervioso ahora. De verdad eres muy linda...

"Aaww", dijo Sonia dentro de la mente de Sonic. "¡NO! ¡Nada de 'Aaww'! ¡Sácame de aquí a-ho-ra!".

De pronto, la sonrisa que tanto le molestaba al ninja fue completamente natural. Por fin, Sonia había tomado el control de su mente y sabía lo que había que hacer.

\- King, de verdad me agradas mucho y lo pasé muy bien hoy, pero creo... creo que vas muy rápido y no estoy segura de que pudiese funcionar algo entre nosotros. No estoy lista para ningún tipo de relación...

"Esas son excusas baratas, no las va a creer...", pensó Sonic, hasta que recordó que King nunca había tenido una cita. Sonia era una maestra.

Mientras tanto, el héroe negaba con la cabeza. De pronto, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Sonia se encogió. Sin previo aviso, tocó el mentón de la supuesta joven con su mano derecha y acercó sus labios...

Eso no iba bien, no iba bien en absoluto porque él era un maldito hombre, y King era un maldito hombre, ninguno sentía atracción hacia gente del mismo sexo y

"¡Me gusta SAITAMA!", exclamó Sonia. Aterrado, Sonic se tapó la boca con una mano. Menos mal no había dicho nada. Y fue justo a tiempo, ya que King terminó besando los dedos del ninja.

\- Yo... Lo siento mucho, King, debo irme -fue lo único que Sonic atinó a decir antes de desaparecer velozmente. El héroe no alcanzó a replicar nada y quedó con la mano sujetando el aire.

* * *

\- ¿Pasa algo, Saitama-sensei? -preguntó Genos cuando llegó al apartamento, en la noche. Su visita donde el Doctor Stench había sido extensa, pero había valido la pena, pues tenía nuevas armas y mejoras.

Saitama parecía un poco decaído. Parecía que algo le molestaba y miraba con insistencia el reloj.

\- No pasa nada, Genos. ¿Cómo te fue?

El cyborg notó el cambio de tema, pero prefirió no mencionarlo. Así que respondió y, sin darse cuenta, se extendió por más de veinte palabras. Llevaba un buen rato hablando de sus mejoras, cuando notó que su maestro no lo había hecho callar. Tampoco parecía estar escuchando...

\- ¿Dónde está Sonia, sensei? -preguntó de pronto. El calvo se sonrojó.

\- Ah... Está en una cita con King.

Discretamente, Genos observó la reacción cutánea de Saitama y midió el cambio de tamaño de sus pupilas. "Algo le pasa con Sonia, pero no entiendo qué es", pensó el joven.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Sonia entró como una tromba.

\- ¡Mis disculpas, Saitama-san y Genos-san! Lamentablemente, tendré que renunciar debido a un problema personal... Si me pudiesen pagar ahora, se los agradecería mucho. Mi... este, mi hermano está muy grave y necesito hacerme cargo de él. Acaban de llamarme desde el hospital.

\- No te preocupes, puedes traer a tu hermano acá -respondió Saitama, mientras se acercaba a ella de un salto y Genos lo miraba, extrañado. El ninja se alejó instintivamente, con las mejillas rojas.

\- No, él debe quedarse en el hospital... Y yo debo cuidarlo allá... No puedo venir...

\- ¿Pasó algo con King? -preguntó el héroe calvo. De nuevo, su expresión era seria. "¡Maldición, pelado, ya déjame ir! ¡Y deja de poner esa cara!", exclamó mentalmente Sonic.

\- N-nooo, nada. Todo estuvo muy bien...

\- ¿Son pareja?

"¿A qué viene eso?" se dijo el ninja. - No, cómo se te ocurre, hablamos de videojuegos y nada más. De verdad debo irme...

Genos se levantó y le entregó el fajo de billetes a Sonic, quien los recibió sin cambiar de expresión. Temía que King pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento y que lo descubrieran. Especialmente, Saitama. "El robot es un adversario difícil, aunque puedo manejarlo. Sin embargo, el calvo podría hacerme mucho daño si está enojado. Y es obvio que lo estará si se da cuenta de..."

\- ¡Acá estás, Sonia-san! -dijo una voz a su espalda. El ninja pensó en huir, pues nadie podría alcanzarlo, pero Saitama estaba demasiado cerca...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, King? -consultó el dueño de casa. Su voz era gélida.

\- Amigo, disculpa... Es que Sonia-san escapó y quería pedirle disculpas, creo que fui un poco rudo...

La expresión de Saitama daba miedo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

El héroe clase S iba a responder, cuando Sonic lo interrumpió. Ya estaba harto. No sabía por qué había llevado tan lejos la jugarreta, pero sí tenía claro que no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más.

\- No me hizo nada, pelado. La verdad, no sé por qué hui de él, y no sé por qué vine acá en vez de desaparecer. Debe haber sido por el dinero.

Sonic se quitó el polerón, revelando su traje negro. Una sonrisa sarcástica y relajada cruzaba su rostro. Por supuesto, era falsa. La idea de enfrentarse a Saitama y a dos héroes clase S era un gran desafío. Le excitaba y preocupaba a la vez. Su mente trazó un plan en segundos: acabar con King y el robot y huir muy, muy lejos de Saitama a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Esto significa que...? -preguntó King, con el rostro desencajado.

\- Sí, héroe idiota, soy el ninja más rápido que existe y mi nombre es Velocidad del Sonido Sóni...

\- ¿Eres el hermano de Sonia-san?

El ninja lo miró de hito en hito.

\- No, fingí ser Sonia-san durante todo este tiempo para obtener información sobre Saitama. No tengo hermana. ¿No se nota?

\- ¿O sea que...?

\- Sí, sí, estuviste a punto de besar a un hombre, estúpido.

\- O sea que Sonia-san no existe -terminó King, con tristeza. La cara de Saitama era de tonto. Y Genos asentía.

Sonic los observó. Al parecer, la revelación los había impactado (bueno, el robot parecía esperar algo así. Maldito mil veces). Sólo un amateur dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, así que se lanzó contra el cyborg, quien tardó unos milisegundos en darse cuenta...

... Y una mano lo tomó del traje ninja y lo detuvo.

\- No en mi casa, por favor. El aseo está recién hecho.

\- Oh, es verdad -contestó Sonic, y recién ahí cayó en la cuenta de que su plan había fallado.


	5. La peor situación imaginable

**Se necesita asesora del hogar**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: One Punch Man es de ONE y Yuusuke Murata y este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

Capítulo final, gracias por aguantarme xD Sé que faltó más presencia de Genos, eso podría venir más adelante, jeje. Saludos!

* * *

 **5\. La peor situación imaginable**

King se acercó a Sonic, quien seguía atrapado por Saitama. Parecía un cachorro culpable. El ninja esperó el ataque del héroe, pero éste sólo se inclinó y le pidió disculpas por haber intentado besarlo. La situación era absurda, ¿acaso todos los héroes eran igual de torpes?

\- Hey, King, ¿de verdad no te molesta haber sido totalmente engañado por un villano? ¡Te hice quedar como un tonto!

El hombrón se rascó la cabeza.

\- Pero de verdad eras muy linda...

\- ¡¿Te burlas de mí?! ¡Te voy a...! -pataleó el ninja, furioso. Saitama lo alejó y King se retiró, cabizbajo.

El calvo no había dicho nada en todo ese rato. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, por lo que era imposible imaginar en qué estaba pensando.

\- Genos, ¿nos puedes dejar solos por unas horas, por favor?

\- Sensei, ¿te vas a vengar de este criminal por habernos engañado?

\- Sí. A mi manera.

La forma en que lo dijo estremeció al cyborg y al ninja. El primero se retiró sin decir palabra y el segundo quedó a merced del hombre más fuerte de la Tierra. Saitama lo soltó y, casi instantáneamente, lo sujetó de la muñeca. Sonic intentó zafarse, sin resultado. "¡Voy a morir!", pensó. Tuvo la mala idea de mirar a su rival a los ojos y sintió un escalofrío en su columna.

\- No creo que sepas lo que siento en este momento, Sonic.

\- Preferiría no saberlo, en realidad - respondió éste, mirando hacia otro lado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que observar los bloques de hielo que Saitama tenía por ojos.

\- Entonces sería mejor que huyeras.

El ninja hizo todo su esfuerzo. Fue en vano, aunque Saitama sólo había cogido una de sus muñecas. Con su mano libre, el joven de cabellos negros le lanzó todos los shuriken que pudo. Con su mano libre, Saitama los detuvo. Lo golpeó con los pies en todo el cuerpo y su captor apenas se movió. Sacó su katana y fue destruida inmediatamente.

A medida que avanzaron los minutos, la desesperación de Sonic creció. ¡Ese pelado estúpido era demasiado fuerte! ¿Cómo pudo imaginar, alguna vez, que podía vencerle?

\- Entiendo, Saitama... No volveré a acercarme a ti en lo que me reste de vida. Eres mucho más fuerte y rápido que yo. Te juro que no volverás a saber de mí -jadeó Sonic, deslizándose por la pared. Se sentía tan cansado, tan lleno de humillación...

\- ¿Quién dijo que eso es lo que quiero? Haces muy bien el aseo. Pero me engañaste y eso merece un castigo.

\- Entonces apresúrate, pelado.

\- ¡No me digas así! También debo castigarte por haberte aprovechado de mis sentimientos y haberme sacado celos con King.

\- ¡Eh, alto ahí! ¡Nunca dijiste lo que sentías! ¡Y King me tomó por sorpresa! Te lo mereces por tonto, caíste y punto. No es justo.

\- La vida no es justa, Sonic. Estoy condenado a ser el hombre más rápido de la Tierra y tú estás condenado a hacer el aseo de mi casa para siempre. Gratis.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Que me humille? ¿Que devuelva el dinero?... O tal vez...

Sin previo aviso, los ojos del ninja se entrecerraron y una sonrisa seductora cruzó su rostro. Aún quedaba un último recurso. Saitama podía haberse sentido atraído por Sonia, pero sus sentimientos por Sonic debían ser distintos...

Sorprendido, Saitama estuvo a punto de soltarlo. De pronto, fue consciente de un poder mucho más fuerte que el suyo. No era algo que pudiera acabar de un solo golpe.

Sonic acercó sus labios a la mano de Saitama que aprisionaba su muñeca y los deslizó lentamente sobre sus dedos. Luego, los lamió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sonic? - preguntó el héroe, un poco turbado.

"Obligándote a soltarme, idiota", pensó el joven, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a llevar su mano libre hacia uno de los muslos de su captor y acercarla a la entrepierna de éste. Saitama no hizo nada para detenerlo. Luego, se acercó al oído de su prisionero.

\- Si crees que te voy a soltar por esto, estás muy equivocado. De hecho, sólo empeorarás las cosas.

\- Sabes que Sonia no existe y que soy hombre, ¿verdad?

\- Soy muy consciente de eso.

El ninja hizo una pausa. Era la peor situación que había imaginado. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

\- He sufrido todo tipo de torturas en mi vida. Tener sexo con un hombre no me matará - sonrió.

En silencio, Saitama lo acercó a una pequeña grieta en la pared, junto al futón. Un agujero atravesaba el revestimiento y parte del hormigón.

\- Eso fue cuando me masturbé hace unos días - comentó Saitama, y luego volvió a acercarse al oído de su cautivo:- Y eyaculé mientras pensaba en ti, Sonic.

Puso todo el acento en su nombre masculino. El ninja lo miró y en sus ojos azules, por fin, había un profundo terror. El héroe titubeó. Si lo soltaba, Sonic desaparecería para siempre, pero al menos no tendría celos ni se sentiría ridículo. Sí, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Inspirando aire, Saitama liberó la muñeca del ninja, quien huyó hacia el balcón en menos de un segundo. El calvo espiró con lentitud y caminó hacia el ventanal.

\- Espero que sigas tomando buenas decisiones desde ahora en adelante... - dijo Saitama mientras cerraba la ventana.

\- Lo dudo - dijo la voz de Sonic tras él. Era la primera vez que el héroe no había podido seguir sus movimientos. Sintió un escalofrío de excitación cuando el joven lo abrazó y presionó su cuerpo contra su espalda.

* * *

\- Vaya, estás lleno de cicatrices.

\- Cuando hablé de torturas, no bromeaba.

Saitama estaba tendido sobre Sonic y observaba la desnudez de su piel, así como su figura. Era muy fácil confundirlo con una mujer de poco busto: su cintura era pronunciada, sus caderas se veían un poco más anchas, sus piernas eran largas y sus músculos, pese a estar muy tonificados, no eran abultados. Además, esos ojos... Con su dedo índice, acarició el rostro de su compañero.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a hacerlo o me vas a mirar toda la tarde? - espetó el ninja después de un rato, incómodo. No esperaba que Saitama fuese a tardar tanto. El héroe rió.

\- Lo siento. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo para admirar la belleza del segundo hombre más rápido del mundo.

Sonic se sonrojó y masculló, avergonzado:

\- Qué estás diciendo, estúpido: pronto seré el más rápido. Además, ¿qué ves en mí? Podrías estar con Fubuki, se nota que le gustas...

Saitama se incorporó y miró fijamente al ninja. Su rostro estaba serio y sus rasgos afilados enviaron escalofríos a través de la columna del joven de cabello oscuro.

\- Nunca me sentí particularmente atraído por las mujeres, y menos por hombres. Esta es la primera vez que siento algo así por otra persona. Lo que veo en ti es que te esfuerzas por ser mejor, cocinas delicioso y limpias rápido y bien. Y ahora deja de preguntar tonterías o te cerraré la boca.

\- Tu respuesta no tiene senti... ¡Mmmf!

Fue un largo rato en que dejaron hablar a la piel y sus manos se enredaron en el cuerpo del otro. El placer no decayó ni por un segundo y, al final, los dejó sudorosos y jadeantes. No habían esperado luchar de esa forma, pero tampoco se resistieron.

\- Hey, Sonic, dime una cosa -dijo Saitama. Estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca y sonreía. Su compañero descansaba a su lado, con uno de sus brazos sobre el abdomen del calvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, lampiño?

Saitama ignoró el 'insulto'.

\- ¿Por qué fingiste durante tanto tiempo? Podías haber desaparecido antes...

Sonic le dio la espalda al héroe. De esta forma, esperaba ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Fue por el dinero. ¿Por qué crees?

\- ¿Salir con King también fue por dinero? ¿O querías sacarme celos?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el ninja murmuró: - Quería saber qué pasaba por tu cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? No te escuché –sonrió el héroe, acercándose. Sonic se volteó, rojo y furioso.

\- ¡Quería saber qué pasaba por tu maldita cabeza pelad… Mmmf!

FIN


End file.
